The exhaust system for an internal combustion engine is designed to perform a plurality of important functions. A primary function of the exhaust system is convey hot exhaust gases away from the engine and discharge the exhaust gases to atmosphere at a location and in a direction away from the operator of the engine. In the case of motorized vehicles, the exhaust gases are preferably discharged from the rear of the vehicle to minimize driver and passenger exposure to the exhaust gases. Another important function of the exhaust system is to silence or muffle hazardous and objectionable noises. However, in general, exhaust systems achieving improved sound dissipation and/or sound absorption do so at the expense of reduced performance, i.e., lower horsepower.
Thus, it has been an objective of the vehicle manufacturers and others employing internal combustion engines to provide an exhaust system that achieves excellent sound absorption and/or sound dissipation, while also achieving optimum performance ratings.